Black Hole
by Kykgnk
Summary: Ciel yang bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki mesum yang bahkan tidak diketahui asalnya. Membalas dendam pada dunia penuh kebencian, haruskah ia berterima kasih akan itu? (gak bisa buat summary) (HIATUS)
1. Who Are You?

_**Dislaimers : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I'm just write this story. **_

_** Rating : T (for now) **_

_**Pairing : Sebastian Michaelis , Ciel Phantomhive, Original Chara etc (Increasing every step)**_

_**Genres and warnings : AU-Modern Setting , Language, character development, Drama, Angst, Bad Words, Original Chara, maybe OOC, OOT, etc .**_

_**Author notes :Haloha, bagi yang kemarin nanya nanya gimana isi dari cerita yang mau saya kirim dan ditolak itu saya buat disini saja ya dengan sedikit pengubahan. Jadi para senpai semua yang merasa suka membaca Fanfiction boleh lah mampir disini sebentar. Isi dalam cerita untuk permulaan tidak begitu jauh dari cerita sebenarnya, hanya saya ubah sedikit menurut apa yang saya suka, namun seiring jalannya cerita akan bertambah dan akan berbeda dengan jalan cerita aslinya. Silahkan diikuti jika anda penasaran.**_

_**Jadi mohon bantuannya. *Bow **_

**-Black Hole-**

**( who are you?) **

Pagi itu sedikit mendung. Butir-butir air masih terlihat jelas menempel pada dedaunan dipinggir jalan.

Lelaki berumur 12 tahun -Ciel Phantomhive- berjalan dengan tongkat kayunya mengitari rumah mewahnya. Melihat-lihat kesetiap ruangan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Entahlah, moodnya sedang tidak bagus hari ini.

"Ciel-sama!" menoleh ketika seorang lelaki tua berkacamata memanggil namanya. "Anda mendapat surat dari perusahaan AUS yang ingin bertamu kerumah sore ini. Sepertinya ingin menanamkan sahamnya."

Menatap dingin lalu kembali berbalik. Angkuh dan dingin, memang itu sifatnya. "Terima suratnya dan siapkan rumah dengan baik. **'Menjamu' **tamu dengan baik adalah prioritas keluarga Phantomhive." berkata datar lalu berjalan menuju keruangannya.

"Ha'i Ciel-sama." Lelaki tua membungkuk hormat sebelum sang tuan muda masuk keruangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kediaman Panthomhive sebesar ini, tapi sayang terdapat banyak sudut yang kosong dan berdebu. Bagaimana kalau anda tambah dengan sedikit hiasan rumah yang bisa anda dapat dari perusahaan kami."

Ciel mendengus kesal. _Tentu saja bodoh, Yang bekerja mengurus rumah ini hanya seorang tua bangka. _batinnya.

Lelaki didepannya ini tampak memuakkan. Frontal dan dari tadi kerjanya hanya berkomentar tentang seisi rumah orang didepannya. Mulai saat makan malam sampai berada di tempat perapian tempat mereka akan berdiskusi. Ciel berfikir, apa perlu ia menggetok kepala lelaki itu dengan tongkat kayunya yang dihiasi batu permata. Tapi itu nanti, setidaknya ia perlu bertanya alasan lelaki itu menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama dengannya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu ingin menanamkan saham di perusahaan saya?" tanyanya datar, nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, kudengar perusahaan Phantom adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di London, saya rasa saya bisa bekerjasama dengan anda Ciel-sama." lelaki itu menyeruput teh yang ada dicangkir tehnya -yang sebelumnya dituangkan oleh tuan Tanaka.

Satu cangkir habis, lalu kembali meminta tambahan kepada lelaki tua disampingnya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa anda tawarkan? Barang rongsokan bekas percobaan? Atau barang yang tidak jelas bentuknya?" pemuda manis mengeluarkan kartu bridge dari tempatnya.

"B-bukan seperti itu. Perusahaan kami memang masih baru dalam hal perdagangan. Kami mencoba membuat pabrik barang pecah belah, sudah beberapa yang terjual hinggs ke luar London. Jadi saya ingin memproduksi lebih banyak lagi."

Mata Ciel menyipit, sedikit menyeringai. "Yaah, mungkin tak ada masalahnya." mengocok kartu, memberikan beberapa kartu dihadapan lelaki didepannya. "Saya sedang bosan, jadi bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu sebentar?"

Lelaki dewasa menatapnya antara bingung dan kesal. Pemuda didepannya ini seolah mengulur-ulur waktu. Kenapa tak langsung katakan apakah ia mau atau tidak menandatangani surat perjanjian kerjasama itu. Langit sore juga sudah berubah gelap. Apa yang dipikirkan anak berumur 12 tahun ini?

"Ah, maaf Ciel-sama, saya ingin ketoilet sebentar." Ciel menatap tajam namun setelahnya mengangguk singkat.

"Silahkan."

Sang lelaki berdiri lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang perapian. Merasa sedikit jauh, ia mengeluarkan handphonenya. Menelpon seseorang.

"..."

"Aku tak bisa berdiskusi lebih lama dengan bocah tengik itu. Kesabaranku juga ada batasannya. Dia membuatku muak. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun memimpin sebuah perusahaan? Bahkan mengikat tali sepatu saja dia tak bisa."

"..."

"Entahlah. Kesabaranku habis. Bocah sial itu mengulur-ulur waktu."

**Tiiit... **

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Sang lelaki mengeram kesal. Kalau bukan karena bocah ini kaya, ia tak akan sudi berurusan dengan bocah tengik yang terkenal seenaknya. Hampir 95% perusahaan-perusahaan yang meminta menjalin kerja sama hanya diacuhkan semata -karena memang mereka hanya memanfaatkannya. Bagaikan babi yang meminta tolong pada anjing, setelah ditolong, babi itu membawa lari makanan sang anjing.

Sekotor itu? Tentu. Tak banyak dari mereka yang memakai cara kotor pada bocah itu akibat keangkuhannya yang terlampau besar. Bahkan perusahaan Phantom pernah mengalami kerugian yang cukup serius akibat terbakar -yang tidak diketahui sebabnya.

Lelaki dewasa menyulut rokok, kembali berjalan menuju ruangan tadi. Didalam tampak Ciel sedang bermain kartu bridgenya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu Ciel-sama." Ciel melirik dari sudut matannya. Ruangan remang dengan pencahayaan minim dari perapian cukup untuk membuatnya melihat siluet pria itu.

Sang pria mendudukkan diri dibangkunya, menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sibuk bermain kartu sendirian.

"Maaf Ciel-sama, bicara tentang persetujuan kerjasama, apakah anda bersedia menjalin kerja sana dengan perusahaan kami?"

Ciel terdiam, tangan mungilnya berhenti diatas tumpukan kartu yang berada diatas meja. Sang pria sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah anda sudah mendengar gosip murahan yang mengatakan bahwa perusahaan saya tak pernah menerima tawaran kerjasama. Orang-orang seperti kalian hanya memanfaatkan perusahaanku untuk kesenangan pribadi." mengambil satu kartu dan meletakkan keempat kartu AS nya keatas meja. "Kalian menyimpan kartu AS andalan kalian rapat-rapat, tak jarang kalian kedapatan menjual narkoba didalam produk yang kalian sebar dipasaran. Yang terkena dampaknya adalah perusahaan Phantom karena saat datang masalah kalian dan mengeluarkan kartu AS kalian dan akhirnya karena produk kalian memakai nama perusahaan Phantom , semua kemungkinan buruk tertimpa pada perusahaan Phantom. Kartu AS yang efektif, bisa dibilang begitu." Ciel berdiri, sang pria menatapnya tajam.

"T-tapi..."

"Maaf tuan Herd, saya tidak berminat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda. Percakapan selesai, anda diperbolehkan pulang." berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Silahkan tuan, jas anda sudah saya siapkan, mobil anda diluar juga sudah menunggu. Ciel-sama butuh istirahat malam ini." Tanaka berujar sopan. Memegang sebuah setelan jas mahal -milik tamu sang majikan. Lelaki itu menatap berang, menarik jasnya dari tangan lelaki tua dengan kasar. Mimik wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi, dengan murka keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Tak lama ia keluar ia berhenti, wajahnya terlihat kesal . "Tak ada lagi Phantom yang berkuasa." desisnya membelakangi tempat yang sebelumnya ia masuki. Menaikkan diri keatas mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari sana.

Ciel menatap kendaraan itu dalam diam dari jendela kamarnya.

Ciel menakan tombol 'back' dan mematikan laptop yang dibukanya sejak sejam sebelumnya, entah mengapa ia tak bisa tidur malam ini. Perasaan aneh menjalarinya dan memutuskan membaca berita yang berisi tindak kriminal yang sedang terjadi di London akhir-akhir ini. Dari perampokan, pemerkosaan sampai penjualan organ dalam ilegal. Cih, London semakin tak benar akhir-akhir ini.

Hampir 3 tahun semenjak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat kebakaran gila-gilaan dirumah lamanya, London semakin menggila. Tindak kriminal dimana-mana, seolah mereka tak ada takutnya dan menganggap para petinggi hukum hanya seperti boneka sirkus. Entahlah, ia juga tak tau dan tidak mau tau, namun yang jelas ia pasti akan membalaskan dendamnya pada orang-orang yang telah membakar rumahnya dan kedua orang tuanya. Dendam itu tak akan pernah ia hapus walaupun ia mati. Pasti!

Menghapus lamunannya, telepon disamping tempat tidurnya berdering, enth siapa yang menelponnya larut malam begini.

Membiarkan panggilan itu terus berlangsung tanpa berniat menjawabnya, Ciel memutuskan memilih tidur. Kemeja putih kebesarannya menjadi pilihan baju tidurnya malam ini.

**Other Side : **

"Sudah kau temukan?" seorang gadis bermata *_odd-eyed _menatap lelaki tinggi disampingnya. Celana pendek dengan kemeja biru lautnya dibiarkan terendam air hangat di bathubnya. Tangan kanannya memegang cangkir teh yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh sang pelayan.

\

"Belum Bocchan. Sangat susah menghubunginya dan juga sedikit susah mencari data 3 tahun yang lalu, kepolisian tak mau begitu saja membiarkan kita melihat berkas-berkas mereka." kembali menuang teh untuk sang majikan.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk pergi kepusat sana." meminum keseluruhan tehnya, menghela napas kemudian. Mengangkat cangkirnya dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam baki. "Ingatkan aku untuk pergi kekediaman'nya' besok." berdiri dari bathub dan mengambil handuk yang diberi sang pelayan lalu keluar dari sana.

"Yes my Lord."

Jam menunjukkan jam 3 malam. Ciel terlelap dikasurnya.

Tanpa satupun yang menyadari , berpuluh orang merayap masuk kekediamannya. Beberapa dari mereka membawa bergalon galon minyak. Sepuluh lainnya naik kelantai atas dan yang lain pergi kesetiap ruangan yang ada dilantai bawah. Menuang bergalon-galon minyak kesudut-sudut ruangan memenuhi seisi ruangan dengan bau minyak menyengat. Dua diantara mereka mendobrak masuk kekamar Ciel dan langsung menyekapnya tanpa membiarkan Ciel untuk berontak.

Ciel pingsan dan dibawa pergi dari rumahnya, salah satu menyulut api dan melemparkannya kesudut yang digenangi banyak minyak, seketika api menjalar merayap membakar cepat keseluruh ruangan.

Pada jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Phantomhive, wanita bermata odd-eye terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar sirine pemadam kebakaran yang lewat. Berjalan cept kejendela besarnya, cahaya kejinggaan terlihat membias dilangit-langit malam di ujung sana. Matanya melebar, jangan-jangan...

"Bocchan-sama, barusan saya mendapat kabar bahwa kediaman Phantomhive mengalami kebakaran hebat." sang pelayan tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawa lampu lentera.

Wanita yang dipanggil Bocchan itu mengernyit dalam. Kejadian ini... terulang kembali.

"Lalu Phantomhive?" tannyanya pelan. Sang pelayan menggeleng.

"Saya tidak mendapat berita tentangnya." san wanita menatap sebentar lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Menatap cahaya disana dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Ciel Phantomhive. Lelaki berumur 12 tahun, bermata biru dan yatim piatu, tertidur diatas sebuah meja batu dengan kedua tangan terikat dan telanjang. Mata birunya tertutup oleh kelopak mata berbulu lentik. Terlihat damai.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, penerus keluarga Phantomhive-Ciel Phantomhive memiliki jiwa dan tubuh yang sempurna, baik dari segi fisik bocah ini tak ada yang cacad. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa membelinya karena harganya yang tinggi. Bocah ini...bernilai ratusan juta." seorang lelaki berambut putih membelai pipi bocah itu, menyeringai takjub.

"Lalu berapa yang bisa aku dapat?" lelaki yang lain menyulut rokoknya, terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ditempat lain." lelaki berambut putih mengajaknya keruangan lain, mengarahkan tangannya membentuk isyarat pada orang orang disana untuk melakukan sesuatu pada bocah yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Bocah itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya saat beberapa orang membuka kunci pada rantai ditangannya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya akan situasinya, pemuda itu memberontak. Orang-orang disekitarnya terkejut, beralih memeganginya.

"L-lepaskan aku! Mau apa kalian?" teriaknya. Orang-orang berjubah putih tek mengindahkan teriakannya. Salah satu mengambil sepotong besi dengan ujung yang memerah karena terbakar api. Tanpa belas kasihan menempelkan besi panas tersebut ketubuh sang bocah malang.

Sang bocah berteriak -tentu sja, sangat sakit merasa klitmu ditempeli besi panas untuk waktu yang lama- . Meraung minta dilepaskan, bekas kulit terbakar terlihat jelas ditubuh sampingnya. Simbol yang entah apa maksudnya -mungkin penandaan barang terlihat jelas memerah dipermukaan kulit.

Terlepas dari kekangan, bocah 12 tahun itu berlari keluar sambil mengenakan kain gorden yang sebelumnya ia tarik saat hendak keluar. Momndar-mandir tak karuan dihutan mencari bantuan, berkeliling mencari sumber yang bisa dimintai tolong. Ciel memejamkan mata, menelan pahit air ludahnya. Perih kulit terbakar masih terasa jelas dibagian bawah ketiak, setiap sel dikulitnya terasa pedih. Memuakkan.

Ciel berlari menjauh ketika mendengar derap kaki berlari mendekat. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Mata kanannya bersentuhan dengan tangan kanan seseorang sampai membuatnya jatuh terjerembab/? / Ciel bisa merasakan jntungnya berdegup tak karuan, dan dia khawatir asmanya akan kembali menyerang.

Seorang lelaki mendekat -wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena kegelapan, membelai pipi Ciel dengan perlahn, wajahnya tak lebih berjarak dari 5 senti. Tersenyum dan mengarahkan kepalanya keleher yang telanjang, terlihat sedang membaui sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat lezat." desisnya ditelinga Ciel. Ciel merinding. "Menarik."

"A-apa maumu?" suaranya serak, takut. Namun lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya -setelah sebelumnya mengecup kulit perpotongan leher dan bahu.

Ciel melihat secercah cahaya keluar dari punggung tangan pria itu, namun sesaat kemudian ia merasa mata kanannya terasa sakit gila-gilaan. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan adanya aliran cairan berbau amis keluar dari mata kanannya. Namun tak klama tak terasa apapun, ia mencoba membuka mata. Tak ada satupun orang. Kemana pria aneh tadi?

"Dia disana!"

Kaget. Namun belum sempat berlari ia sudah kembali tertangkap. Berontak pun rasanya percuma. Lelaki-lelaki gila itu menangkapnya dan kembali membawanya ketempat terkutuk tadi. Sepnjang perjalanan masuk kembali, Ciel melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang berada didalam kurungan besi. Untuk apa anak-anak itu?

"Oh ya ampun aku ceroboh sekali, orang seberharga kau lepas berkeliaran diluar. Baiklah maaf untuk yang tadi, kali ini aku akan membantumu Ciel-sama"

Orang-orang bergerak ketikamendapat perintah tangan dari lelaki berambut keriting itu. Kembali memegangi kedua tangan dan kaki Ciel. Salah satu tiba-tiba menempelkan ujung pisau didadanya. Pisau bergerak turun dari dada kearah perut. Memaksa mengoyak kulit dibawahnya untuk terbuka dan mengeluarkan cairan merah segar.

"Aaaaaaghhhhhh...!~" Teriaknya keras. Kembali berontak sebisanya -setidaknya dengan cara itu orang orang gila itu menjauhkan benda brengsek itu dari tubuhnya.

Seberkas kilatan cahaya hitam lewat diatas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba salah seorang membelalakkan matanya sampai hendak keluar. Darah segar merembes/? keluar dari mata,hidung dan mulutnya, membuatnya jatuh begitu saja.

Begitu dengan yang lain, satu persatu berjatuhan seperti boneka benang yang dipotong talinya. Tak sampai 20 detik, lantai digenangi darah, sangat benyak -mungkin kau akan muntah dengan hanya mencium bau amis seperti besi berkarat.

Ciel mendudukkan diri. Menatap tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuannya tiba-tiba mati begitu saja?

Memegang mata kanannya yang terasa nyeri, ia mencoba berjalan pelan keluar dan kembali mengenakan kain gorden untuk menutup tubuh. Kepalanya tak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Persetan dengan semua sampah itu, ia harus bisa keluar dari tempat sialan ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, sesosok siluet hitam menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar merah. Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajhnya.

**_TBC_ **

Please review. Saya baru di dunia FF, jadi mohon bantuannya. *BOW  
Review dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan, tapi jangan ngeflame ya. Saya author baru... *krik-krik


	2. A new life?

_**Dislaimers : Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I'm just write this story.**_

_**Rating : T (for now)**_

_**Pairing : Sebastian Michaelis , Ciel Phantomhive, Original Chara etc (Increasing every step) **_

_**Genres and warnings : AU-Modern Setting , Language, character development, Drama, Angst, Bad Words, Original Chara, maybe OOC, OOT, etc .**_

_**Author notes : Halloo...  
Makasih ya buat yang udah review di chap pertama ^^ Senang dengan reviewnya hehhee... '-'V  
Nah buat yang minta SebasCiel itu langsung jatuh cinta itu nanti ya, kita ikuti saja jalan ceritanya dulu biar alurnya kecepatan dan feelnya gak berasa /plak. Saya minta maaf kalau di chap 1 agak berantakan ceritanya, **__**soalnya saya baru ngerti nulis disini**__** . Nah, saya ingin balas beberapa Review nih .. **_

Ryuusuke583 : Arigatou.. hehe iya nih, ini fanfic SebasCiel kok. Kalau untuk urusan jatuh cinta itu nanti yaa, diikuti saja jalan ceritanya. hehe .. Makasih sudah review ^^/

gjj : Agak ngebingungin ya? hehehe, maaf deh, soalnya ini baru ide awal buat cerita. Nanti kedepannya diperbaiki lagi deh ceritanya. Makasih sudah review ^^/

hikari : Ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^ Makasih sudah review ^^/

Akasuna no Zaa-chan : Sebastiannya udah muncul di chap ini yaa, hehehe... Untuk kali ini Sebas-channya belum terlalu mesum, nanti akan saya buat dia mesum berlebihan /plak . Makasih sudah review ^^/

**And now.. DLDR ^^/ Go away ! Happy reading ^^**

**-Black Hole-**

**(A new life?)**

Lantai ruang utama terdiri dari keramik-keramik yang mahal. Sofa beludru disudut dan beberapa lemari berdiri kokoh di ruangan yang tak lebih besar dari sebuah perpustakaan di sekolah mahal. Keindahan nyata, klasik, tapi tak tampak berlebihan. Sang pelayan memang pintar menyusun peralatan-peralatan yang ada dirumahnya.

Wanita bermata odd-eyed berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, melihat sang pelayan sedang mengelap meja.

"Bagaimana Kurose? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Wardrobe putihnya menampakkan paha mulusnya saat menuruni tangga -karena keluar melalui perpotongan kain- .

Kurose menoleh. "Saya sudah kesana tadi, tapi mereka bilang mereka tak menemukan mayatnya. Mereka hanya menemukan pelayan tua yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat kejadian."

Sang wanita mendengus. "Kita pergi kesana sekarang!" berbalik dan kembali naik keatas.

Kurose tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk. "_Yes, my lady_!" ..  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari pusat London, seorang lelaki kecil berlari dengan langkah terhuyung. Perutnya kosong, tubuhnya sudah kehabisan banyak darah. Kulitnya pucat dan rasanya ia akan hilang kesadaran sesaat lagi.  
Gorden putih sudah ternoda dengan bercak-bercak merah.

Selangkah. Dua langkah. Dan akhirnya terhenti.

Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk tersadar dan bertahan. Namun sebelum hilang kesadaran, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia terjatuh.

**.**  
**.**

Ciel tersadar dari tidurnya. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ia tak mengenal ruangan ini. Dimana ini? Atau jangan jangan...

**CKLEK... (?) **

Menoleh. Seorang lelaki tinggi masuk membawa nampan jalan yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa cangkir, piring dan teko air. Ciel mengernyit, siapa lelaki ini?

"S-siapa kau?" hardik Ciel. Suaranya serak karena terlalu lama tidur. "Dimana aku?"

"Anda bisa memanggilku sesukamu." menuang sebuah cairan kedalam sebuah cangkir. "Aku melihatmu didalam hutan dengan sebuah kain gorden yang melilit tubuh telanjangmu. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga telanjang begitu? Lari dari pemerkosa?" serunya pelan. Jemari terbalut sarung tangan putih bergerak lincah diatas nampan tersebut.

Tersadar, pemuda yang lebih kecil melihat kearah tubuhnya. Membalik kain melihat kearah perutnya dan terkejut. Dimana luka sayatan itu?

"Saya rasa anda pasti lapar. Bagaimana kalau anda makan beberapa suap cake ini dan minum teh." Memberi cangkir teh dengan cawan pada lelaki yang lebih muda.

Ciel memegang cawan itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya, dan melingkarkan ibu jari serta telunjuk tangan kanannya ditelinga cangkir teh yang ramping. Menyesap teh perlahan-lahan dan penuh perasaan -mencari ketenangan dari minum teh. Meletakkan kembali setelah beberapa kali tegukan. Lelaki dewasa menatapnya dalam diam, matanya menatap 'lapar'. Sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda itu menatapnya takut.

"K-kau tau siapa aku?" tanya Ciel pelan. Takut melihat pria didepannya.

"Tidak". Memberikan sepotong Tiramisu Cake pada pemuda didepannya. "Saya tak mengenal begitu banyak orang. Anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya sebelumnya."

"Aku tak ingin menceritakannya." mengambil sesendok lalu memasukkan makanan manis itu ke dalam mulut. Kembali menaruh piring keatas nampan setelah merasa kue itu terasa sedikit hambar. Sang pria diam. "Bisa kau bawa aku pulang? Aku ingin melihat rumahku."

"Boleh saja. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" tanya Sebastian pelan.

Ciel melirik. "Ciel Phantomhive".

Lelaki dewasa menyeringai. "Kudengar mansion Phantomhive mengalami kebakaran hebat kemarin, anda tak tau?"

Membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Jangan bercanda!" hardiknya. "Bawa aku kesana sekarang!". Dalam diam Sebastian malah mendekat, Ciel beringsut mundur. "M-mau apa kau?"

Wajahnya terhenti diperpotongan leher dan bahu. Tangan kanannya bergerak menahan dagu. Kembali mengecup pelan disana. Yang dicium hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Lelaki sialan ini... Berani sekali dia! " Ap- "

"Baiklah saya akan mengantar anda kesana." menyeringai. "Biar saya ambil baju anda dulu." melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Ciel masih terbelalak. Apa-apaan orang mesum itu? Berani sekali ia mencium seorang Phantomhive. Dia itu seorang homo? Atau orang sinting berkedok topeng tampan? A...atau seorang pedofil akut? ... Ah, terlalu banyak kemungkinan tak berguna yang kau fikirkan Ciel.

**CKLEK... **

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki tinggi yang membawakan sepasang baju kaos dan celana panjang hitam. Disebelah tangannya terdapat mantel bulu -untuk musim dingin berwarna biru gelap. Ciel menatap dalam diam.

Ciel mengambil baju yang diberi. Mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya. Merasa terlalu lama, lelaki dewasa ikut andil.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak bisa melepas kancing bajunya sendiri." sindirnya.

**CTAK! **

Siku empat muncul didahinya. "Aku bisa brengsek!" hardiknya.

Sebastian tersenyum namun tak membalas ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Semua kancing telah lepas dan menampakkan tubuh putih Ciel. Matanya kembali memandang lapar.

"Kau mau menggantikan bajuku atau melihat tubuhku? Dasar Pedofil brengsek. Apa-apaan caramu melihatku?" kembali menghardik.

Seolah tuli, Sebastian semakin menyeringai. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya namun dengan sigap Ciel mendorong mundur wajah Sebastian dengan kasar. Menarik cepat baju kaos dari tangan Sebastian. Sedikit merasa takut dengan kelakuan abnormal lelaki didepannya ini.

"Apa-apaan kau sialan?" Ciel langsung secepatnya memakai bajunya. "Cepat bawa aku kerumahku Sialan!" Tanpa menatap ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut -jaga-jaga dari serangan mendadak.. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Sebastian bertanya ketika melihat pemuda didepannya tampak diam melihat rumahnya yang hangus tak berbekas.

"Aku baik" jawab Ciel tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau bisa mengatakan pada saya yang sebaliknya kalau memang tidak baik-baik saja,... Keadaanmu tidak bisa dibilang baik" sang lelaki mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap dingn kearah puing-puing bangunan. Sesaat kemudian tersenyum -lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Apa kau mau membuat perjanjian?"

Ciel menoleh, sedikit tertarik. "Perjanjian? Tentang apa?"

Seringainya makin besar. "Tak sulit. Aku akan membuat mu kembali memiliki kekuasaan dan aku juga akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu."

Ciel tampak semakin tertarik. "Lalu apa maumu?" tanyanya pelan, mata birunya menatap tajam lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kurasaaaa...Tak adaa..."

"Cih, katakan apa maumu brengsek! Tak mungkin ada orang yang menawarkan diri mengabulkan semua keinginan seseorang tanpa meminta balasan. Apa kau sinting?" menyahut ketika melihat Sebastian menatapnya dingin.

"Kau... Hanya perlu memberikan_** tubuh dan jiwamu**_ padaku. Aku hanya meminta itu.."

Tersentak. Ciel menatap sang pria kesal "Jangan bercanda. Dasar sinting!" . Melangkah masuk keantara puing-puing bangunan yang menghitam dan ia tau itu adalah ruang tengah.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong." terhenti, melirik Sebastian dengan sudut matanya. "Kau hanya perlu memberikan **_tubuh dan jiwamu_**_,_ dan aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu."

Kembai tersentak. Bagaimana orang asing ini tau tentang rencana balas dendamnya? Siapa dia? Seorang stalker? Atau... Apakah dia tau kejadian yang menimpanya 3 tahun yang lalu?

Ciel menaruh satu tangan ke kening, menggerakan jemarinya dengan gerakan mengurut. Sakit kepala tiba-tiba menyerangnya.  
"Siapa kau, sebenarnya?" tanyanya pelan, terdengar lemah.

Sebastian menyeringai "Hanya seorang iblis pelayan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kabut kelabu tertiup dari seberang jalan sana -terbawa angin. Membuat orang-orang yang berjalanan diluar mempunyai pengelihatan yang suram. Ciel duduk disofa beludru yang indah, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat -buatan pemuda bermata merah itu.

Setelah sedikit berdiskusi pada malam itu, Ciel artinya menerima perjanjian yang aneh itu dengan syarat Ciel harus memberikan jiwanya sebagai balasan akan semua keinginannya. Biarkan saja seperti itu, agar balas dendamnya tercapai, ia tak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Ia dapat yang ia inginkan dan pemuda itu dapat yang ia inginkan. Toh, setelah semua selesai ia tak ingin menikmati hidup lagi.

Bahkan Ciel memberi nama pemuda itu dengan sebutan **_Sebastian Michaelis. _**Sebastian adalah sebutan untuk anjingnya dulu dan Michaelis adalah nama malaikat yang terjun masuk keneraka. Sesosok makhluk yang telah masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang tak berdasar -begitu penjelasan Ciel tentang namanya yang ia jelaskan dengan nada kesal.

Namun tanpa bisa pemuda 12 tahun itu percayai, lelaki itu memang benar-benar mengembalikan kekuasaan dan tahta kepadanya. Mansion megah -yang ia katakan tempatnya dulu sudah menjadi kediaman Ciel Phantomhive. Semua isi mansionnya lengkap dan luas.  
Entahlah, Ciel hanya perlu membuang jauh-jauh logikanya. Lelaki itu memang mengabulkan keinginannya, kenapa susah-susah?

"Hari ini anda ada jadwal sekolah. Tolong persiapkan dirimu." Sebastian mondar-mandir didepannya, Ciel mendengus kasar.

"Apa aku harus sekolah juga?" memainkan cangkir kosong ditangannya. Matanya menatap kosong.

"Tentu saja, anda juga harus sekolah. Apa anda mau diejek bahwa penerus Phantomhive tidak mendapat pendidikan formal dan di cap tidak lebih baik dari orang rendahan?" Mengejek sedikit. Mungkin itu bis-

"-Tidak. Terima kasih, dan simpan semua ejekan tak bergunamu, aku bersiap." berdiri dari duduknya setelah menaruh cangkirnya ke atas baki. Ciel melangkah masuk kek kamarnya, Sebastian melirik. Menunggu sebuah pertunjukan menarik yang telah diduganya setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

"Eeeeehhh?"

Sebastian melangkah masuk ke kamar Ciel, melihat pemuda itu berdiri menghadap cermin yang tergantung. Mimik wajahnya tegang dan matanya menatap lurus kearah warna mata yang berlainan. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh bawah mata. Ini benar atau memang kesalahannya dalam melihat?

"Apa-apaan mata ini?"

Tanda pentagrammaton. Ia tahu tanda itu.

Bukankah tanda itu bisa digolongkan untuk penanda pemanggil nama tuhan? Atau bahkan itu bisa digolongkan penandaan setia pada iblis karena itu juga terdapat didalam sejarah dalam cerita tuhan itu?

Tapii...

Siapa yang memberikan tanda aneh ini ketubuhnya? Apakah lelaki aneh yang ia temui di malam itu? Ah, bahkan ia ingat matanya sempat berdenyut sakit saat itu. Mata merah menyala lelaki itu dan perlakuan mesumnya...

Tunggu dulu.

Mata merah? Mesum?

Ciel dengan cepat menoleh marah pada Sebastian. Sebastian mengernyit bingung.

"Kau!" desisnya. "Apakah kau yang memberi tanda ini padaku? Apa-apaan tanda ini? Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" hardiknya. Sebastian sedikit menyeringai. Ciel masih terlihat marah.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa anda sudah mengikat perjanjian dengan saya Bocchan" senyum memuakkan masih terlihat jelas di wajah pucat tersebut. Ciel menegang. "Jangan takut, itu hanya sebuah tanda." Sebastian melangkah pelan keluar dari sana.

Ciel sedikit mendengus. Apa dia mau bermain-main dengannya? Tapii... bagaimana caranya membuat tanda ini padanya?  
Lelaki itu bukan manusia, ya rasanya bukan.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sebastian telah menaruh sebuah penutup mata hitam dan mengikatnya kearah belakang dangan gerakan erotis. Sesekali wajahnya menampakkan seringaian. Jari tangannya sedikit menyeruak masuk kearah kerah kaos yang sedikit tinggi itu membuat pemuda berusia 12 tahun tersebut merinding kaget. Apa-apaan?

Sebastian menyelesaikan pemasangan seragam Ciel. Sebuah kemeja putih dengan sebuah _vest_ hitam terpasang rapi, celana pendek dengan kaus kaki hitam panjang sudah terpasang dikakinya. Ciel menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, tak buruk. Berharap sekolahnya kali ini tak lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya.

"Anda siap Bocchan?"

"Anda bisa memanah dengan baik dan dengan ketepatan yang sempurna, sangat baik mengingat umurmu baru 16 tahun, Moon-sama."

Seorang wanita berambut pendek tersenyum dan menunduk singkat setelah ia selesai dengan test memanah, ia hanya harus sedikit bercengkrama dengan guru yang akan melatihnya dalam hal tembak menembak. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan bisa menembak sasaran bergerak tanpa melihat. Ia tak butuh bantuan guru tengik yang memandangnya dengan tatapaan mesum itu.

"Saya pernah mendapat pelatihan formal sebelumnya sir. Tapi saya hanya menjalaninya sekitar 1 bulan. Terima kasih atas pujian anda, merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk belajar pada anda, _sir." _

Mata kanan melirik kearah jalanan didepan gerbang sana, entahlah, jalanan itu mungkin lebih menarik daripada lelaki tua yang mulai mengoceh panjang lebar tentang dirinya. Mata kirinya tertutup oleh poni panjangnya, tangan pucat terbalut sarung tangan putih memegang pemanah dengan lemah.

Seorang lelaki muda turun dari sebuah mobil dengan wajah kusut. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun ia langsung saja pergi untuk masuk kedalam sekolah.

Moon terhenyak. Sekilas ia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh pucat yang juga melihat kearahnya. Tak lama memang karena lelaki itu langsung tancap gas pergi dari sana. Siapa lelaki itu?

Keadaan tak begitu baik disekolah, Ciel tak mendapat satupun teman -karena memang ia merasa tak butuh. Beberapa ada yang menjahilinya saat ia baru masuk kekelas itu. Salahkan saja tampang dinginnya yang saat memandang seseorang dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Bahkan ada yang merarik kursinya saat ia hendak duduk dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Jadi dengan cara membulli orang lain membuat kalian senang? Miris sekali pemikiran kalian, aku kasihan melihatnya. Apa kedua orang tua kalian tak memperhatikan dan mendidik kalian sehingga berbuat begini? Benar benar miris."

Ciel mendecih. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang-orang yang ada disekolah ini, namun kalau sudah begini, ia bisa apa? Tak akan mungkin ia membiarkan mereka menghinanya begitu saja. Itu pantangan baginya. Air muka anak yang menarik kuyrsi itu berubah keruh, matanya memancarkan kekesalan.

"Tau apa kau anak baru?" hendak meninju wajah Ciel yang sedikit lagi terkena kalau saja Ciel tidak mengelak. Tinjuan itu mengarah pada anak yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau hanya berbuat sesuatu yang memalukan. Tidak berguna." desisnya sebelum sang guru melerai mereka. Ciel hanya kembali duduk dibangkunya dalam diam.

Disudut kelas, seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang menatapnya datar, sedikit menyeringai karena suatu hal. Telunjuk tangan kirinya sibuk keluar masuk dimulutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret sesuatu.**"**

** CIEL PHANTOMHIVE ** coretnyanya diselembar kertas usang. Seringai nya melebar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Earl Phantomhive"

**-TBC-**

**Huaaah, maaf ya endingnya gantung. Semoga yang baca gak kecewa. Review yaa. Tapi jangan nge blame/bashing, nanti saya nangis loh *****peluk Ciel **** /plak . Ditunggu xD **

**Next chap akan ada sedikit perpanjangan cerita , untuk sekarang segini dulu yaa huhu xD**


End file.
